NPCs
Various NPCs (non-playable characters) populate each dimension in One Way Heroics. There are NPCs which offer little in the way of help to the player, there are Merchants and Vendors who will offer items and services to the player for Silvers or special currencies, and there are special NPCs which offer hints or help the player for free in various ways. An NPC may have an optional Character Modifier affecting their stats and other behavior. All NPCs who sell items will also buy them, and if a modifier changes the drops of an NPC they may sell those items to the player. NPCs Young Girl : Gives the player some insight into the Jade Hunters and warns of their strict no-hunting rules. Guard : Appears in various NPC towns. They will attack nearby enemies and chase any player that has a Bounty, which is gained from damaging and killing Human NPCs. Beast Person Guard (Plus) : Appears in Beast Country NPC towns. Functions the same as a Guard. Foreign Guard (Plus) : Appears in Foreign Country NPC towns. Functions the same as a Guard. Jade Hunter : Wanders around the wilderness, if the player kills two or more non-aggressive animals, all Jade Hunters in the rest of the game will become aggressive to him. Damaging or killing a Jade Hunter will incur a Bounty. Elven Elder : Always accompanies the elvish group. He is not hostile unless you have a high bounty; however, attacking or killing him will significantly raise your bounty. Sailor Dude : Appears in NPC towns, and gives information about the Dark Brotherhood. Jade Forest Lieutenant : A stronger version of the Jade Hunters, they are very fast, have high health and very powerful ranged attacks. Will tend to appear more often if you kill a lot of animals. Tactics Researcher :Explains the difference between allies and Cooperative NPCs. Tranquil Lady : Tells the player about cursed enemies and curses. Man with Hair Combed Back : Tells the player about the association between Time and Turns. Recommends that you use Berserk an hour before the Demon Lord returns (might be a typo on "one hour before they leave", since a notification pops up for that moment). Beast Man (Plus) : Welcomes the player to the Beast Country, the country where you meet your meals. Beast Woman (Plus) : Tells the player that Beast Country places to buy or sell equipment are few and far between, but food and Cooperative NPCs are readily available. Foreign Old Man (Plus) : Tells the player that in Foreign Country even food is super expensive, so they'll starve if they don't have money. Half Beast Lady (Plus) : Tells the player about the building being a retreat where the persecuted Half Beasts gather, and as long as the player lets them quietly live out their lives, they won't say anything even if the player is a sinner. Also talks about the nature of Half Beasts and the Parchment of Darkness. Merchants & Vendors Save Attendant : Lets the player save their game. Sells Save Crystals. Chef : White apron and hat. Sells a Healthy Meal (+90% Energy) for 100 Silvers, a Hearty Meal (+100 Life/+50% Energy) for 200 Silvers, or Bread Crumbs (+10-20% Energy) for free. Allies are healed as well. : After purchasing, will sell Tasty Lunchbox, which instantly restores 100% Energy & restores 4 Life (in Plus, 3% Life instead) for 30 turns. Traveling Chef : Can be found wandering the fields serving Healthy Meal (+80% Energy) for 100 Silvers or Home-Cooked Meal (+100 Life/+40% Energy) for 200 Silvers. Merchant : Green-colored merchant. Sells various consumables. Armor Dealer : Purple-colored merchant. Sells various armor, shields, and accessories. Weapons Dealer : Red-colored merchant. Sells various melee weapons and ranged weapons. Medicine Dealer/Red Riding Hood : Sells various vials: Life, Stamina, utility and damaging. : Plus: sells many more vials. Appraiser : White coat, wears glasses. Can identify all items in the player's inventory for 500 Silvers. Dark Brotherhood Door Man : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or playing as Pirate. Grants player access into the Dark Brotherhood. (It is implied that having a high Bounty can also grant you access, but Dark Brotherhood NPCs behave like every other NPC in regard to that; if it is high, they will attack you on sight.) Dark Brotherhood Merchant : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or playing as Pirate. Sells rare items, including stat upgrades, Keys of Seals, and Scrolls of Repair. Dark Brotherhood Backpack Vendor : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or playing as Pirate. Sells a non-item backpack that increases maximum Weight Limit by 10. Only one can be bought per game. Elven Healer : Sometimes found within Elven Villages. Fully heals Health and Energy, but not Stamina. Elven Merchant : Sometimes found within Elven Villages. Sells many rare items. Fortune-teller Auris ' : Can teach the player one of three Force skills for Silver. Three more skills become available at Level 10. Can only teach one skill per encounter. : Plus: Intelligence becomes a factor/cost to purchase alongside Silver. Can only teach two spells per game. 'Aria of the Sun : Has a different selection of Force skills from Fortune-teller Auris' selection. More skills become available at Level 10. Can only teach one skill per encounter. : Plus: Intelligence becomes a factor/cost to purchase alongside Silver. Can only teach two skills per game. Merchants & Vendors (Plus) Mermaid Save Attendant : Found in Beast Country areas. Lets the player save their game for 300 Silvers. Sells Save Crystals. Foreign Save Attendant : Found in Foreign Country areas. Lets the player save their game for 100 Silvers. Sells Save Crystals. Sinner Save Attendant : Found within a Sinner Sanctuary, requires the player to have incurred a Bounty at any point. Lets the player save their game for 1500 Silvers. Sells Save Crystals. Dark Chef : Sells Super Healthy Meal (Life and Energy +999, Energy Overflow effect) for 500 Silvers. : Energy Overflow: Attack power x 1.3, Damage taken reduced to 80% for 300 turns. : Can spawn where a Chef does in Towns but can also wander around like a Traveling Chef. Foreign Chef : Found in Foreign Country areas. Sells Spicy Meal (+90% Energy/Attack Power is increased) for 300 Silvers. : After purchasing, will sell Extremely Spicy Lunchbox. Beast Person Chef : Sells Ultra Big Steak (+200% Energy) for 300 Silvers. Harpy Merchant : Found in Beast Country areas. Sells fruits and vegetables like Nayuta Fruits, Carrots of Life, and Ecstatic Mushrooms. Minotaur Merchant : Found in Beast Country areas. Sells various items and equipment. Beast Person Medicine Peddler : Found in Beast Country areas. Sells various vials. Foreign Merchant : Found in Foreign Country areas. Sells various items and equipment. Foreign High-class Merchant : Found in Foreign Country areas. Sells various rare items and equipment. Foreign Trade Merchant : Found in Foreign Country areas. Sells International Spices, which sell highly in non-Foreign Country areas but may turn to Cinders if exposed to flame. Sinner Merchant : Found within a Sinner Sanctuary, requires the player to have incurred a Bounty at any point. Sells various items. Sinner's Equipment Shop : Found within a Sinner Sanctuary, requires the player to have incurred a Bounty at any point. Sells various equipment. Tavern Owner : Found in Taverns, stands behind a bar (that he takes with him if you aggro him). Sells Drink! (+70% Energy/Drunk) for 100 Silvers or Eat! (+80 HP & +30% Energy) for 250 Silvers. : After purchasing, will sell Medicinal Liquor (+250 HP/Drunk). Ninja Trainer : Found in Taverns, requires playing as Ninja or Adventurer. Sells the Shadow Running skill for 1500 Silvers. After purchasing the skill, disappears for that encounter. : On subsequent encounters, sells Kunai, Throwing Knives, and Shuriken. Swordmaster Balsch : Found in Taverns, will teach only the Swordmaster a skill. Also acts as a merchant. The Knight Grande : Found in Taverns, will teach only the Knight a skill. Also acts as a merchant. Suspicious Medicine Peddler : Found in Taverns, requires playing as Pirate, Adventurer, or Ninja. Sells Charisma Medicine (+3 Charisma, Bounty +8) for 5000 Silvers. After purchasing, disappears for that encounter. Unlike most NPCs, does not mind a player with a high Bounty. Skill Missionary : Can teach one of five skills that can potentially help the player during their run for a price of both Silver and 3 Levels in a certain stat. Can only teach one skill per encounter and two skills per game. High-level Skill Missionary : Can teach one of five skills that can potentially help the player during their run for a price of both Silver and 6 Levels in a certain stat. Can only teach one skill per encounter and two skills per game. Equipment Adjuster : A rare NPC that can remove either one enchantment or all "Jerryrigged" enchantments from one equipped weapon or armor per encounter. Scroll Shop : Sells scrolls and parchments. Dark Peddler : Sells rare items such as Pure Gold Plates, Bracelets, Holy Dagger Pieces, enchantment scrolls and Eagle Blades. Iron Hag : 400 Silver gamble. She might give the player something, she might not; if not, will give three items next encounter for another 400 Silvers. Blacksmith : Can repair an equipped weapon or armor to full durability for Silvers. Cattleman : Sells a Cow Cooperative NPC for 2000 Silvers (see below for details) if the player doesn't already have one. Beast People's Stable : Sells a Packhorse Cooperative NPC for 2000 Silvers (see below for details) if the player doesn't already have one. Special NPCs Sensible Old Lady : Tells the player of up to four "friendly" locations, and reveals them on the minimap. Foreign Old Woman (Plus) : Found in Foreign Country areas. Can tell the player of either Town or Dungeon locations on request, and reveals them on the minimap. Old Man : Tells the player the distance to the next town if it's within 100 km; if not, he will say it's a long way and hopes the player has enough durability to make it to the next town. Foreign Man (Plus) : Found in Foreign Country areas. If player's Coin purse is small, may give them some Silvers (?). Dungeon Nerd (Plus) : Tells the player of up to four dungeon locations, and reveals them on the minimap. Poor Foreign Person (Plus) : Spawns in Foreign Country towns and asks for a donation of Silver because they are hungry but cannot afford to eat. If the player helps out, they get a notification about doing a good deed and a moderate amount of Exp. Fashionable Lady : Shows up inside towns. Tells the player the distance to the next area, as well as how long the next area will be. Hyper Warrior : Can show up inside towns. If spoken to, he will spawn a crate filled with random items. Camping Guard : Shows up in the wilderness with a crate next to him, and encourages the player to take the items inside. Message Board : Shows up inside abandoned houses in the wilderness. Spawns two crates if interacted with. Fireplace : Shows up inside houses in the wilderness with two crates. Will heal 20% Energy if interacted with. Ghost : Can only been see through Online Play. Named after a player who died and appears around the distance they achieved. Talking to the ghost will grant you experience and an item from the player's inventory. Altar of the Goddess : A statue which boosts stats at the expense of Levels. Level cost increases an additional point for each use. : Plus: For a random cost of Levels, can give the player one boost from a selection of 3-4 per encounter. Successive purchases from that encounter will cost an additional 10 Levels. Dimensional Vault Guard : An NPC in the starting castle who allows the player to access the Dimensional Vault and withdraw items from other playthroughs. Father Looking for His Daughter (Plus) : Can appear even if Young Girl Mila does not. Will ask if the player has seen Mila, and Fairy Iris will suggest helping her if they find her. Teleportation Monument (Plus) : Found in Towns surrounded by Mysterious Walls and a Prison Door. When the player is within a certain distance from it, teleports them right next to it, which isolates Cooperative NPCs. When interacted with, can teleport the player outside the town ~7 tiles east (be careful of mountains or lava). Attractive Monument (Plus) : Found in Dungeons. When the player is within a certain distance from it, teleports them right next to it, which isolates Cooperative NPCs. Does nothing when interacted with. Bounty Hunter : Will appear to attack the player if they incurred a high Bounty at any point. Does not incur a Bounty if attacked or killed. Can drop a Dark Brotherhood License. Half Beast Soup Kitchen Staff (Plus) : Gives the player some food that restores 300 Life and 100% Energy. Companions You can only have a maximum of three companions (including summoned creatures). A notice will pop up every time the player is about to encounter one of these NPCs (similar to Holy items). This is a good time to cast Detection or use an Area Map (the most common NPC is always found in a dungeon, and the others are often found in towns). Most recruitable NPCs "cost" Charisma to join the player; this draws from a pool equal to your Charisma but does not actually lower it when calculating shop prices. Dosey, King Victor, Duke Galtz and Panty Shot will spawn in or near the starting castle in their respective event dimensions; Queen Frieda will instead spawn around 50km in her normal dungeon. All of them have an HP cap of 999. Fairy Iris : She's already with the player in every Dimension. Gives advice to the player but does not assist in combat under normal circumstances. : In Plus, she can be recruited by passing the 1000km mark without recruiting any other companion (Cooperative NPCs don't count, but Pets do). When fighting, Iris uses a bow that fires 2 tiles ahead, the same range as throwing arrows (without using a Bow, wearing Hunter's Armor, or playing as the Hunter class). Her arrows have a chance of inflicting the Drunk status effect on enemies. If she misses, the player can pick up her arrows and use them. Judge Charisma ''' : Appears in the starting castle in every Dimension. If the player has at least 4 Charisma, he can be recruited at the cost of 3 Charisma. : The Judge's in-game description reads "This soldier has basic stats but he will still be a great help." and he will join your party with the name '''Soldier D. He has no affection rating or in-game conversation options, and has no epilogue, but he does have an ending dialog. : His stat growth rate is inferior to Queen Frieda's. Dosey : Found in large town areas or occasionally spawning in a random location. Recruited by giving her a Nayuta Fruit and at the cost of 1 Charisma. : Relation increases by eating Nayuta Fruits. : Dosey does not attack, but instead gives the player special potions as part of relationship events. She also heals the player for 40 HP via a Healing Herb (but no Energy restoration) when low on HP during combat, up to 3 times, with an "Are you okay, playername?" message when she uses it. Later transforms into a Killer Hound with high Attack power which can be recruited via one of the two Buddy Tablets she gave you before for no Charisma cost, even freeing up the initial Charisma used to recruit her. : Killer Hound Dosey has an extremely high stat growth rate; if transformed early, she can hit up to 3000 damage at the 2000km mark. Queen Frieda ' : Found caged in obsidian-walled dungeon areas, which are very common later in the game. Recruited at the cost of 1 Charisma by speaking with her and freeing her from her jail cell in the upper-right of the dungeon. : Relation increases by killing monsters. : Frieda has a decent stat growth rate, does "slightly more damage than a Swordmaster", though you'll usually out-damage her if she was recruited late in the game. : Has the ability to open Sealed Doors with no cost. After the third time she speaks with the player, she will drop an item which opens Sealed Doors without being consumed if she dies. 'King Victor ' : Found occasionally in a large town. Recruited at the cost of 2 Charisma. : Relation increases for every 50 km traveled. : Greatly increases his own Attack/Force/Life after talking to him enough times (effect is greater the later in the game you trigger the conversation). Attacks with magic that ignores shields and Demon Lord barriers and easily opens most chests, but only attacks the space the player is facing (as opposed to all eight around them). 'Panty Shot ' : A mercenary found in large towns or occasionally spawning in a random location. Recruited at the cost of 1 Charisma and 500 Silvers. : Relation increases by opening chests. : He will stop and ask the player to pay him an additional 500 Silvers every 24 hours; if the player refuses, he will leave the party. : Despite his name, he does not use ranged attacks. He mentions that he uses the name "Panty Shot" because he thought it would be funny to hear his enemies say it during battle. : After the third time he speaks with the player, he will drop his sword if he dies. This item is quite strong and is more powerful the longer he was alive. 'Duke Galtz : The Duke spawns hostile, and must be pacified with a Buddy Tablet in order to recruit him at the cost of 3 Charisma. Since he spawns hostile, he gets a different message from the others when he appears. : Relation increases by killing monsters. : Being undead, he has massive HP and high attack growth. : The third time he speaks with the player, he gives his sword, Duke Galtz's Sword: 15 weight, 35 damage, -20% Acc, +20% Crit. Demon Lord : On how to befriend the Demon Lord, see Demon Lord: Befriending. : Once the player recruits the Demon Lord, they will no longer attack the player over time and their death won't end the game. : The Demon Lord has high initial stats and second highest stat growth rate after Dosey, but like any other party member does not have the ability to hurt the Dark Dragon. They have enough health to always survive at least one of its breath attacks. : In Plus, interacting with Demon Shrine chests boosts the Demon Lord's Attack and Life by 20%. Young Girl Mila (Plus) : Mila can be found in a town or out in the field, separated from her father. If the player has an open slot in their party, they can offer to escort her to her father, and Iris will give a quest to find her father within a certain distance. There are two outcomes: if the player succeeds, they lose Mila but gain experience and either Silver or the Frost Star Coat; if they fail, her father will be dead and his killer will pretend to be him, then attack. After the killer dies, the player is given the option to recruit Mila as a full-fledged ally for no Charisma cost. : Relation increases for every 50 km traveled. : She initially doesn't attack foes or have any special abilities. After a few events with her, she gains the ability to heal and buff the player. Albert (Plus) : Found in towns or in the field. Can be recruited at the cost of 1 Charisma. : Relation increases by eating meals provided by chefs and the Lunchboxes they sell. : His weapon of choice is a gun which lets him attack two spaces ahead, but he occasionally does not attack (due to his gun jamming). Like King Victor, Albert only attacks in the direction the player is facing. Loyal Pet : By taking at least one Perk in Loyal Pet, the player will start the dimension with a dog companion (named Pocky or Spot) following you around. He begins the game with very low HP (which requires him to be protected from attacks) and has a very low stat growth rate, but he has a good amount of attack power in the early game (still less than any other party member). He reduces your "recruitment Charisma" pool by 1 but can still be taken even if that would make it negative. Castle Residents (Plus) Cooperative NPCs Cooperative NPCs follow you but do not occupy the same square as you. They cost Silvers and/or Charisma to recruit, and are unable to cross mountains or rivers. When interacting with them, the player has 3 options: give Healing Herbs (which heals half their Life), give Healing Vials (which heals their Life to full), or ask how they are doing. They level up independent of the player and their party, so for them to get stronger, the player has to let them kill monsters (+1 Level per kill), which also gives one-fourth the regular exp to the player. Be careful using attacks, skills, or items that affect all adjacent tiles, since Cooperative NPCs will also be affected. Female Mercenary : Cost: 1 Charisma, 1208 Silvers : Specialty: combo hits. Male Mercenary : Cost: 1 Charisma, 1088 Silvers : Specialty: Life restores quickly. Force User Mercenary : Cost: 1 Charisma, 1000+ Silvers? : Specialty: Meditates for one turn, then uses Force Flame. : After becoming +10 from delivering Killing blows learns: Fireball (Flame attack 2 tiles forward) Minotaur Mercenary : Cost: 1 Charisma, 1000 Silvers : Specialty: ? Cow : Cost: 2000 Silvers (from Cattleman NPC) : Specialty: Has a charge attack that pushes targets back three tiles. Gives the player an option to Drink milk (restores 40% Energy) once a day. Drops 4 Animal Meat if it dies. Cannot be given Healing Vials from the menu. Packhorse : Cost: 2000 Silvers (from Beast People's Stable NPC) : Specialty: Has a charge attack that pushes targets back three tiles. Gives the player an option to Deposit and withdraw items. The Packhorse's inventory has eight slots for items regardless of weight, and multiple copies of a non-equippable item can occupy a single slot. Food kept in this inventory won't rot, but items in this inventory can still ignite if the Packhorse is hit by flame. If the Packhorse dies, its inventory will be dropped. At the end of the game, the items in the Packhorse inventory will be returned to the player's inventory for possible storage in the Dimensional Vault. : Learns Charge attack after becoming +10 from delivering killing blows Category:NPCs